


Someday

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: ReddieOrNot's Fix-It-Palooza [18]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, It's soft Reddie time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Richie Tozier, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: Post-Derry 2.0, Richie and Eddie are happily living as roommates. One evening while watching a movie together they wind up having a conversation that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: ReddieOrNot's Fix-It-Palooza [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517150
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	Someday

If you would have asked the other Losers, they all probably would have guessed that Richie and Eddie's first time together would be like they always were when they were together: loud, frantic, and with lots of arguing.

They would've been wrong.

After the whole clown debacle/ Derry 2.0, Eddie had returned to New York, divorced his wife, and gotten a job transfer to Los Angeles. 

Richie had come out as gay before they all left Derry, but to his (and only a few of the others') surprise, along with Eddie's divorce and job transfer announcement, he had also come out to the group.

He had privately texted Richie afterwards, asking if he knew of any apartments available nearby. Richie had promptly offered one of his spare bedrooms instead, which Eddie agreed upon under one condition.  _ Since you won't charge me rent and I can't pay half the mortgage because you're rich as fuck and your McMansion is paid for, _ Eddie had said,  _ I'm paying the utilities _ .

_ Agreed, roomie, _ Richie had answered back.

2 weeks after that, Richie was nervously waiting at LAX for Eddie's plane to arrive.

They settled into being roommates easily, Richie cooking during the week while Eddie was working and Eddie handling cooking and most of the housekeeping on the weekends. It was a domesticity between the two that most would have been surprised at, but for Richie and Eddie, it worked.

That's not to say that Richie and Eddie didn't still argue. Richie still loved to rile Eddie up and Eddie still loved to complain about Richie's terrible jokes, but there was a clear calm to them now that hadn't been there in their childhood.

Which is why 6 months later, Eddie and Richie were tucked together on the sofa watching an old 80's horror movie.

"Remember the time we watched this at Bill's?" Richie asked. "You got so scared that you were literally in my lap by the end of it."

"Fuck you, no I wasn't," Eddie replied.

Richie shook his head. "No, dude, you seriously were. I remember because you were so squirmy that I popped a boner and freaked out because I was afraid you'd feel it."

Eddie looked over at him. "You popped a boner because I was in your lap?"

Richie cleared his throat. "Well, yeah, uh, you know, we were teenagers. A stiff breeze made me pop a boner back then." He looked down at his hands, then back up to Eddie. "Hey, uh, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure, man, anything."

"I, uh…" Richie swallowed and tried again. "I had a crush on you when we were kids."

Eddie blinked. "You did?"

Richie nodded. "Yeah dude, I was so gone over you it was ridiculous."

When Eddie didn't respond Richie huffed out a nervous laugh. "Hey, man, it's no big deal--"

Eddie flapped a hand at him to quiet him. "Hang on man, I'm still processing.  _ I _ was your gay awakening? I would've figured it'd have been Bill -- he'd be everyone's gay awakening."

"Was he yours?"

Eddie fell silent. "Uh, actually, no."

"Then who was it?"

Eddie didn't respond.

Richie nudged him gently. "Oh come on, Eds, I told you mine. There's nothing more embarrassing than confessing to your best friend that they were your gay awakening. Unless--" He recoiled in horror. "Oh shit, don't tell me it was fucking  _ Bowers _ or something."

"Ugh, no fucking way," Eddie replied. "No, man, it was you. You with your stupid glasses and those stupid shirts and your dumb jokes…" he trailed off. "Actually you were my gay awakening more than once."

"Uh?" All coherent thought had flown from Richie's brain.

"Yeah, um, you know, with the clown amnesia and all I forgot you and therefore forgot all about my feelings for you," Eddie said. "I was attracted to a few guys in college but I just wrote that off as you know, experimenting, even though I never did anything with any of them." Eddie sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "But then I walked into the Jade and saw you and, it was like… 'oh, there he is. That's why being with women never felt right. It's been him all along'." 

Richie's breath hitched.  _ "Eds." _

Eddie kept talking. "Oh, and um, while I'm totally spilling my guts, when I said that my company offered me a transfer out to L.A., that wasn't exactly the truth. I uh, I asked for the transfer and specifically requested that I be sent to the L.A. office."

"Eds--"

"I mean I get if that makes things weird, because--"

"Eds--"

"Just because we're both gay and you had a crush on me as a kid doesn't mean--"

" _ EDDIE."  _ Richie put his hand over Eddie's and gave it a soft squeeze.

Eddie froze and looked down at his and Richie's clasped hands, then back up to Richie's face.

"I'd really like to kiss you now, if that's okay," Richie said softly.

Eddie nodded. "Yes, Rich,  _ please _ ."

Richie let go of Eddie's hand and brought it up to caress his face, trailing his thumb along Eddie's cheekbone. He leaned in and let his lips ghost over Eddie's for a moment before gently pressing them together.

Eddie sucked in a breath through his nose and pressed himself to Richie.

"I love you," Richie whispered against Eddie's lips. "I've always loved you, even when I didn't remember that it was you that I loved."

"I love you too, Rich. God, I love you so  _ much. _ "

They kissed lazily, as if they had all the time in the world. Richie reached over and wrapped his hands around Eddie's waist, pulling Eddie into his lap before deepening the kiss.

" _ Fuck _ , Richie, that's so hot," Eddie moaned into Richie's mouth as he ground his hips down, drawing a moan from Richie's lips as well. "Can we-- can we move this into the bedroom?"

Richie looked up from where he had begun sucking a mark into Eddie's collarbone. "You want to?"

Eddie's brown eyes were blown wide with lust. "Yeah, I -- if you want --"

"Hold on." Richie wrapped his hands around Eddie's thighs and stood, carrying Eddie to his bedroom and depositing him on Richie's bed. "I, uh-- I have, like, lube and stuff in here in case we'd need it, so--"

Eddie reached up and pulled Richie in for another kiss, dipping his tongue into Richie's mouth before reaching for Richie's t-shirt.

Eddie pulled Richie's t-shirt over his head and tossed it away.

"Tossing clothes to the floor, Eds? I'm shocked," Richie joked.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I go get it?" 

Richie shook his head. "Nope, no way. In fact, I think we should add to the pile." 

He slid his hands underneath Eddie's shirt, pulling it over Eddie's head and tossing it away as well. "Jesus  _ Christ,  _ Eddie, you're so fucking hot." 

"You're not so bad yourself, Rich," Eddie replied, running his hands along Richie's bare shoulders and down his arms.

Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie once again, taking his time to map out Eddie's torso with his fingertips. Finally he reached the hem of Eddie's pants and paused, waiting for permission.

Eddie bucked his hips up against Richie's, moaning when their erections slotted together through their pants.  _ "Rich, please." _

Richie slid Eddie's pants and boxer-briefs off in one smooth motion, his mouth watering at the sight of Eddie's hard, flushed cock.

He leaned back and let himself stare.

"What?" Eddie huffed.

"Just admiring the view, Eds," Richie replied.

Eddie's face and chest flushed with embarrassment even as a serene look came over his face. 

_ God, you're beautiful, _ Richie thought, then repeated it out loud. "You've always been so beautiful, Eds, even when we were kids I thought you were the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. And now you've grown up to be this gorgeous man, and I actually get to  _ be _ with you? I don't know what kind of good I did to deserve this."

Eddie reached up and guided Richie down against him in a gentle embrace. "You deserve  _ everything, _ Rich," he whispered softly in his ear. "I love you so much, and everything you ever wanted in life, you deserve."

Richie picked his head up to look at Eddie. "I love you too."

Eddie smirked, then slid his hands down and groped Richie's ass, grinding his re-thickening erection against Richie's still-clothed one. "Now, there's an uneven balance of nakedness here that needs to be rectified immediately."

He leaned up for a kiss as he reached for Richie's jeans and unbuttoned them, shoving them down Richie's hips as much as possible. "Need you, Rich," he muttered against Richie's lips. 

Richie hissed as his cock slid against Eddie's. "Fuck,  _ Eddie _ , tell me what you want me to do. I'll do anything, just please fucking tell me what you want."

Eddie bucked his hips up against Richie's again and moaned. "Want to feel you against me, want you  _ in me _ ."

_ Oh Christ yes. _ "Is that what you want, baby? Want me to fill you?"

" _ God, Richie _ , yes, please. Been dreaming about your cock for  _ months _ , want you so bad. Want you to fuck me, want you to make me yours, want you to ruin me for anyone else."

" _ Fuck. _ Okay, okay, hold on a second." Richie shoved his pants and boxers off the rest of the way, kicking them off of the side of the bed before reaching over to his nightstand and digging around for a bottle of lube and a condom. He sat back on his heels and looked back at Eddie, who was studying him intently with a hungry look in his eye. "What?"

"Just enjoying the view," Eddie quipped. He bit his lip as his eyes wandered all over Richie. " _And_ _what a view it is_."

Richie groaned as his dick twitched. "Eds, you can't  _ say _ shit like that, man. You're gonna make me go off without even getting near you."

"Then get over here and do something about it," Eddie replied, arching an eyebrow.

Richie set the lube and condom down near Eddie's hip and crawled back over him. "Hi," he said softly.

Eddie smiled. "Hi." He reached up and moved a stray piece of hair out of Richie's face, then stroked Richie's cheek. "Kiss me, Rich."

Richie obliged, kissing Eddie's forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks, then finally his lips, tracing his tongue over Eddie's lips before kissing his way down Eddie's jaw to his chest.

Richie swirled his tongue around one of Eddie's nipples then bit down gently before lightly blowing on it, relishing in Eddie's surprised gasp before turning his attention to Eddie's other nipple.

He moved his way down Eddie's chest, dipping his tongue into the pool of pre-come that had collected on Eddie's stomach.

" _ Shit. _ " Eddie's hands flew into Richie's hair. "Richie,  _ please _ ."

Richie kissed Eddie's hipbone. "Please what?"

"Please, I need you to fuck me."

Richie sucked in a breath. " _ Eds. _ " 

He grabbed the bottle of lube with shaking hands. "Uh, how do you want to do this?"

"Can we-- can we face each other?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Richie opened the bottle of lube and slicked up three fingers before setting the bottle down. He looked back up at Eddie. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Yeah, to myself -- fingers and, um, and I have a-- a toy."

Richie's mind flooded with images of Eddie sprawled on his bed in Richie's guest room, fucking himself with a dildo in one hand while he stroked his cock with the other, biting his lip in order to avoid being overheard by Richie. He groaned. "You're killing me, Eds."

Eddie wiggled his hips. "Not yet, but I'm definitely going to if you don't get your dick in me soon."

Richie chuckled. "Okay, okay. Pushy." He rubbed a finger over Eddie's entrance before slowly working it inside, then sliding it back out back to the first knuckle before pushing in again. He repeated the motion with two, then three fingers.

After Richie had grazed Eddie's prostate for the third time, Eddie moaned out, "Richie,  _ fuck _ , I'm ready."

Richie looked up from where he had been watching his fingers disappear into Eddie. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Rich. Need you inside me."

Richie removed his fingers from inside Eddie and grabbed the condom, tearing it open and rolling it onto his rock-hard cock before slicking himself up.

He lined himself up with Eddie's entrance and slowly pushed inside, stopping to breathe so he wouldn't come immediately. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, fuck,  _ Richie _ . God you feel so good," Eddie moaned. "Move -- you can move."

Richie pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in, setting a slow rhythm. He leaned over Eddie to kiss him, Eddie's cock trapped in between their bodies as Richie languidly thrust in and out of him.

"I love you," Eddie panted into his mouth. "I love you Richie, you fill me up so good, want this always, wanna be with you forever."

"Christ, I love you so fucking much, I want this too." Richie sped his rhythm up slightly. "Please tell me you're close."

"I'm close," Eddie confirmed. "Talk to me, Richie, just talk to me."

Richie groaned and a stream of mindless babble spilled from his lips as he chased his orgasm. " _ Fuck _ , you're so beautiful, Eddie, you take my cock so well, feel so good wrapped around me. Never want to let you go, baby, wanna fucking  _ marry  _ you one day--"

"Fuck,  _ Richie-- _ "

Richie grunted and slammed into Eddie one last time as Eddie came untouched between their bodies, clenching around Richie and triggering his own orgasm.

He buried his face in Eddie's chest, shaking with emotion.

Eddie began softly carding his fingers through Richie's hair. "Hey, Rich, you okay?"

Richie sniffled and looked up. "Yeah, fine. Just a bit overwhelmed."

He carefully pulled out of Eddie and disposed of the condom in the trash by his bedside, grabbing his discarded pants from the side of the bed to wipe himself clean while Eddie grabbed a tissue from the nightstand.

Eddie reached for his hand. "Hey, come 'mere." He pulled Richie back down next to him, giving him a sweet kiss before tucking Richie to his side. 

Richie tucked his face into Eddie's neck, rubbing his face along Eddie's jawline.

"Did you mean it?" Eddie asked quietly.

Richie nibbled at the space between Eddie's jaw and ear. "Mean what?"

"When you said you wanted to marry me someday."

Richie stopped and looked at him carefully. "Did you want me to mean it?"

Eddie shook his head. "That's not answering my question, Richie."

Richie sighed. "Yeah, Eds, I did. I meant every word. You're it for me. You've  _ always _ been it for me. And I get it if it's weird, because we just had sex for the first time and we're not even  _ dating _ , but--"

"I want that too," Eddie interrupted him. "With you."

"Yeah?" Richie couldn't help the grin that spread over his face.

"Yeah." Eddie gave Richie a soft, sweet kiss before reaching down and linking their fingers together. "Someday."

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me over on Tumblr: TrashcanReddieFan or Twitter @Trash4Reddie, where I scream about my love for these two idiots.


End file.
